To Choose or not to Choose, that is the Question
by RogueSummersLover
Summary: ok, set after book 3. FAX, some Miggyjust friends, Nudggy. Max is running away from her destiny, saving the world. Itex and the School are striking back. Read as She deals with destiny and teenage hormones. Spoilers. R&R Please. T for safty. May go up to
1. Chapter 1

**RogueSummersLover**: Ok see, I know about my other stories and I know I keep promising not to write anymore until I finish them. Heh. Well. Its soooo hard. I love writing, especially when I get new ideas and such. This one's been in my head ever since the 1st book came out. I have read all 3 books. And Thank God Patterson is writing a fourth. But Until then I'm writing my own fourth book. Anyways, this story contains spoilers so if you take offense to it, my suggestion is don't read it. You should have read the books. Ok? I have the first chapters done. R&R but no flames! Uh, Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, Patterson does! Amen to that!

_**Maximum Ride**_

**To Choose or not to Choose, that is the Question.**

"Can't you pick your feet up!" A grumpy, harsh voice filled the silent air. The boy turned to the voice, annoyed.

"What is your problem? You expect me to walk when we have wings! And do it with out complaining, I don't think so." The snide remark stopped the group of six. Not once in all the group's years of knowing the boy had he spoken more than four words and a complete sentence. Becoming embarrassed, he shuffled his feet and turned his head a way from the group, another landmark.

"Oh please, get over it. We've only left the house a half hour ago." I scoffed and sighed. This new mood-swing of Fang was going to kill me, between him and the rest of the kids. _Jees, can his moods get any worse?_ A small laugh escaped a little eight-year old, who was walking slowly behind me. I shot her a look and she knew to keep quiet.

In case you haven't read my other three books, let me catch you up. I'm Max, Maximum Ride. We, meaning five others and I, escaped from School. And no, thats not the normal school kids go to these days; I mean the genetically-experimenting-sciencey type school. Yes, I am one of those experiments, along with the rest of my flock. We're all genetically advanced hybrids of avian and human DNA.

There's six of us together, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, Angel, and me. Well, now we have a dog, don't let him you call him that. His name's Total. Yes, he actually speaks too. As for the other kids, well, let's just say don't get them mad. Fang,Iggy, and I are the same age, 14, with Nudge following, 12, and Gasman and his sister, Angel, are the youngest. We all have these super powers, too.

Fang's strong and very mysterious. He's a pompous pig though. Haha, kidding, Fang. (Not really.) Iggy's blind due to the school's experiments. I tell you what, this kid can do anything. He can cook, drive, make bombs, and after Fang, he's my right hand man. Nudge is strong, but she can talk your ear off. I mean it. Put her in a room with anybody and I guarantee, that they'll pay to leave. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death but she just goes on and on and on. Oh, and she has an uncanny ability to work with computers and data, go figure.

Gasman, Gazzy for short, well, his name speaks for itself. He's pretty strong for a kid. As you can tell, he has major gas and let me tell you from experience, it sucks! He can imitate voices, which comes quite in handy, I must say. Angel, don't let her looks fool you; she's a kicker. Angel comes in handy more than I want to admit. She can read minds, and more recently discovered, talk to fish.

As for me, I'm Maximum Ride, a leader, a fighter, and a mother. I watch my flock like, a hawk. Excuse the pun, but its true. I can fly supersonic speeds, recently found out in book too. Don't ask the occasion, because we all want to forget it. See, all of us, have wings, hence the avian DNA part. We got everything from the School, our favorite place, NOT.

Along with us, the School has made these creatures, we call 'em Erasers. They're human slash dog slash ugly DNA. Of course, the school has done numerous experiments, but between us and the Erasers, we're the only ones that have survived. Most experiments don't last more than a couple years, if their lucky. While in Germany, the flock, well half of my flock, discovered that there were more. I had the experience of fighting them.

We were all trapped at the school for the longest time until Jeb, my dad, helped us escape. He raised us, taught us to fight, defend our selfs, to fly, and much much more. He couple years later, he betrayed us. It hurt all of us, but I hate to admit it, but, he hurt me the most. Before I knew he was my father, which I recently found out at the whole Itex in Germany thing, I had thought of him as one. Now, I'm not so sure I trust him yet.

The whole family thing. Gazzy and Angel are brother and sister. Their mom was an addict and gave them up. Nudge's mom gave her up. We don't know anything about Fang's family. We almost found Ig's family, but it was disastrous. Poor Kid. As for me, I have Ella, my half sister, my mom, Dr. Martinez, and I had a half brother, Ari (yes the Eraser) but he expired, and of course Jeb.

That takes us back to the beginning of this chapter. We had just left mom's house and were on our way when Fang had complained.

It wasn't like I had wanted to walk either, my wings were itching to spread open, but I couldn't risk all five of us, and Total, being spotted. I just had a feeling that there was someone watching, from the background. And no it wasn't my favorite companion, the voice, which was Jeb all along. Damn him.

"Why can't we just fly?" Fang crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. That was new, him showing some emotion. Fang literally defines coldness. He doesn't show emotion, although, since he's my Fang... _MY Fang? _Let's try this again. Since he's my best friend―much better― I know him better than any one else.

I couldn't very well just tell him my feelings―of being watched people. I especially couldn't do it with the kids around. I wanted them to relax a bit. Everyone has had a tough time this past couple of years and we even deserve a break. Giving everyone a break was my plan for the moment. As of where to, no that far into the plan yet. Don't tell them that yet.

I figured that I'd tell him later tonight when we set up camp for the night. By the looks of the flock, would be sooner than I had anticipated.

"Because I said so." And that was final. I made sure of it. I sent him a glare and he backed off. Not more than a couple hours back together and we were already stand-offish to each other. Just great, what I totally wanted from our relationship. I groaned and smacked my head. _Not again. _ I thought and I made another big mistake; Angel had heard my thoughts. She walked up slowly to me and smiled up.

"No worries, Max. Every thing's going to be ok." She slipped her small hand into mine and I had to thank god, not that I'm a religious person, that I had her.

"Thanks sweetie," I said.

"Max, I'm tired and hungry." Nudge whined. I do have to admit, that was one of the longest times she hasn't said anything.

"I know Nudge, but I want to cover a couple more miles before we set camp. Sound good?" Nudge sulked and shrugged. I knew it was okay with her. "Well lets get moving." I was getting really antsy. The feeling of someone watching me grew, it was worsening. I clasped my right hand tightly. I could feel another watching me, but I knew the gaze and I ignored it. I didn't feel like acknowledging him at the moment.

I walked on, pulling Angel along with me. As we walked the others followed, Fang pulling the rear. The feeling grew stronger as we walked on. I accounted for all the times I turned around, glancing at the surroundings, and each time, I found nothing. It was weird.

I ran a list of possible stalkers in my head. Lets see, there was Jeb, the School, the Director, the occasional Eraser, or the lesser of possibilities, Sam and Lissa. I knew the later of the two wasn't possible. We, meaning Fang and I, haven't seen or heard from them since the whole fiasco with Anne. I couldn't rule out Jeb, after all, he had a history.

I couldn't rule out the Director because, lets face it, she'll probably want to return the favor from Germany. The school and the fly-boy Erasers, they're always following us. I forgot to mention, all the human Erasers were expired, Ari was most likely the last. They were replaced by what the flock calls, fly-boys. They're robots, Eraserified.

Who knows, Omega could be following me for all I knew. I hoped that wasn't the case. I'm not sure I have much fight left in me without at least a couple days of rest and more than the normal 3,000 calories-a-day.

"Max?" I looked up from the ground to find out who had called me. I looked at my side, expecting to see Angel, but she wasn't there. I tensed, ready to fight.

"Hey, it's just me." A cool, soft voice spoke again. Fang, I realized.

"Yeah, Fang? What's up?" I asked, calming down once I saw that Angel had left me for Nudge's company.

"You tell me." Back to the three word sentences, theres the Fang I love... _Oh jees, I did it again. I. do. Not. Love. my. Best. Friend. _I shook my head. There's my bad train of thoughts again.

"What do you mean?" I closed my eyes, silently thanked the heavens he wasn't the mind-reader.

"You were mumbling."

"Oh, it was nothing." He shook his head and continued on without another word. I sighed in relief.

Looking around for a place to camp out, I took the time to clear my head. I knew that everyone was getting tired and by the look of their faces, it was true. The wind picked up, sending shivers down my back. Trees moved with the wind, slow at first, then roughly and harder. We needed a site soon. A storm was coming. I looked to Fang; he met my gaze. He nodded, understanding the silent statement I was making.

After what seemed like another two hours, we finally found a cave. It was nice, safe, secure, secluded, perfect for five hybrids and a taking dog. The cave wasn't far from a small creek. I let my wings unfold. It felt nice and relieved some of the tension in my shoulders.

"Ok, Now that was have a cave, we need some firewood. Ig, take Gazzy and Nudge with you down to the creek. Don't you wonder off, either. Catch anything you can. Angel, you and Fang come with me to find fire wood." I said, as we reached the outskirts of the cave.

Iggy and his group took off, spreading their wings out, stretching them first then went off the creek. Fang and Angel, of course Total came, and I walked a good distance away, picking up kindling and logs for our fire. It was going to be a cold one tonight. The wind ripped through, sending leaves to fly in a small whirlwind dance around the forest.

After a while, I figured we had enough wood to supply us through the night. Fang and I carried the heavy, more thicker pieces of wood, while Angel carried the kindling. We made it back to the cave before the others. Fang started the fire, while Angel played with Total and Celeste, her toy bear. I sat next to him and waited for the others to come back. They came inside the cave with a soft landing and carrying a couple fish. Thunder cracked over head.

"Just in time." Iggy sighed, sinking to sit on the ground. Lightning flicked, lighting the cave momentarily. Angel squeaked with delight. If it was one thing, she loved lightning. We had fish and power bars and cookies that mom had packed for us for dinner. I let the kids stay up a little later than usual, not that it mattered. They all curled up with their packs and slept. Without a fight from the younger ones. Even Nudge made no compliant.

Fang and I sat around the fire, lost in a comfortable silence. Thunder cracked again and the rain still poured but it neither bothered or annoyed us. Lightning flickered occasionally. I felt my head dip; sleep was pulling at me.

"What you were mumbling about?" I gasped. I had hoped he forgot. I should have known better.

"I just felt something." I explained. He waited for me to continue, but I didn't. He sighed and moved closer to me.

"Felt what?" He urged.

"I felt like some one was watching us. I don't know. Every time I tried pinpoint the feeling or look around, no one was around." I pulled my knees up to my head. "I don't know. Maybe I was imagining it." Fang didn't say anything more for a while.

"I'm sorry." He said after several minutes of silence. I looked up at him, confused. Why would he apologize?

"For what?"

"Leaving. For leaving you. For not trusting you. For splitting the flock. For not making it on time in Germany." I was shocked.

"It's ok, as long as you promise to stay with me. And I'm sorry for not listening to you about Ari. But, Fang I felt so hopeless for him. He protected me, the rest of us. He didn't, couldn't do anything to harm us. I just... I just felt I had to give him a chance." Fang looked away.

"But why him? He tried to kill us, multiple times!" Fang was getting angry, I knew.

"When I was at the School, he took me around. He didn't treat me like he had in the past. He was the little seven year old, Jeb's neglected son. Fang, I know I can't make you understand, but, after learning his expiration date, I just couldn't..." I trailed off, feeling my throat tighten. I cleared my throat. "He was so sad, so alone. I could leave him like that. Not after he acted so humane." I closed my eyes and waited for his anger but it never came. He was quiet, solemn.

I took a few minutes to collect my thoughts. I didn't want to say something that I didn't want. He was jealous, of Ari, of my half brother. I sighed. Fang drove me insane. As if being a genetic hybrid, running from white coats wasn't enough.

"Fang, you are my best friend. I care about you, more than you realize. I didn't mean to choose him over you. You split the flock, our family. I was so hurt, so devastated. I just wanted everything to be ok. But it wasn't and it was my fault. I should have never chosen between you and him. If I had―"

"Max, stop." Fang interrupted and wrapped his arms around me. "I should be apologizing. As much as I hate to admit it." I cracked a smile and leaned into his arms. I felt so safe, so protected there. We stayed like that for a while then he pulled apart. I missed the warmth, and the comfort. He turned away, trying to hid a blush, but I saw it. He cleared his throat.

"I'll take the first watch." Fang said. "You sleep," he commanded. I stifled a yawn. I laid down, there next to him and the fire. Sleep grasped me right away. I closed my eyes and whispered to Fang.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up."

"I promise."

"Fang?"

"Yeah, max?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Max."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, Patterson does! Amen to that! Ps. Sorry its short.

_**Maximum Ride**_

To Choose or not to Choose, that is the Question

Chapter 2

I awoke to something tucking on my open wings. I squinted to see who it was. I jumped awake, thinking, attack.

"It's just me." Fang rubbed the back of his neck. I slowly calmed down, it was just Fang.

"Go ahead and go to sleep, Fang." I muttered. He walked over by Iggy and the Gasman to sleep. I couldn't help but watch him. He just seemed so flawless, perfect. I rolled my eyes at my self. Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend. _I have not! I am not in love with Fang._

_You know Max, connections._ The voice, or Jeb is back. _Oh great you're back. Why Jeb? _I still couldn't bring myself to call him dad. Quite frankly, I'm not sure if I want to talk to it, him. I have to get used to that. _And didn't I already figure out the connections part of your little game. _And we're back to not answering direct questions. I huffed. Whatever. I didn't need him.

I watched the fire; flames licked the log, turning it slowly into ash. That was so easy to figure out. Why couldn't life be that easy. Why did I have to get stuck in the middle of this whole _Max, super girl who saves the world. _

I guess Fang was right. I would love to settle down and no more of this Save the world crap. Huh, life is funny, well, mine at least. I bet all you kids out there don't have to deal with all this crap and teenage emotions on top of it. Haha add that to the Max resume; must be able to deal with teenage emotions.

I looked down at my arm. Yep, the scar is still there, but guess what, no more chip! I sighed and rubbed the pink scar. It'd hurt when I cut it with the shell; I really just wanted it out. Nothing more. Thank god, Dr. Martinez, mom, got it out. I have no idea what I would've done if it was still in me. I couldn't possibly live with my self, letting everyone track us.

I sighed and tucked my arms around my knees. My wings tucked tightly behind my back again. I looked back at my sleeping flock. I loved them all. There's no way I would let anyone touch them and never because of me.

You know its kinda funny. All of us, I mean. We weren't expected to survive but here we are, all of us together, winning against the school and Itex. After all the experiments they've done on us, they are the ones who misjudged all of us. We still keep coming back. Ha, take that Itex. You misjudged us, after all those tests.

I must have laughed out loud or something because Iggy was next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. I smiled, though I knew he couldn't see it.

"I was just thinking about the school and Itex." I laughed again.

"An' thats funny?" Iggy stared at me, through his blank eyes, but his face scrunched up in confusion. Obliviously he thought I lost it.

"Well, it's funny how they misjudged us." I said as I stopped laughing. Iggy looked at me like i was a mutant. Eh, I am.

"Care to explain?"

"They experimented on us, knew us in and out and expected us to fail. I just find it funny that we keep surpassing their thoughts." Iggy nodded.

"Yep, that is weird. Never thought of it like that." We laughed for a second and then silence. I looked up from the fire and looked toward the opening of the cave.

"Oh, morning." I got up from my spot. "Hey Ig, your in charge. I'm going to stretch my wings a bit."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me.

"Remind me to talk to you later." I commented as I jumped from the ledge. I let myself fall a few feet before I pulled out my wings and flapped like crazy. Or else there would be a Max pancake. Man, I loved flying. It made me feel so free. Nothing could make me feel this feel, this open, this awake.


	3. Chapter 3

RogueSummersLover: Hey mina-san. For those who read chapter one already, I just wanted to let you know that I changed somethings. Hopeful, I made somethings clearer. If not let me know. There's just minor details, so you don't have to re-read it. And for those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, then no worries. Right now, I think these next to chapter went a little ooc... I hope not, but you know, I'm so tired right now that I can't even spell my name right. Thank god for spell check. I'll probably re-read this tomorrow and delete, or fix it some how. Please let me know if its way to ooc or something. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sorry. Amen to Patterson!

**Maximum Ride**

To Choose or not to Choose, that is the Question.

Chapter 3

I flew in circles around the stream and cave, flapping my wings, stretching them, and letting the cool air overcome me. It felt so wonderful. After flying around for an hour, I found a nice birch tree and landed there. The branch I picked was long and thick; it could hold the entire flock.

I close my eyes and leaned against the tree. You know bark sucks to lean on. It takes a lot out of the back. Its a good thing I have wings to soften the bark.

_Max, _the voice echoed in my head.

_What Jeb? Can't you see I just want to relax a bit? _

_Max, you need to get moving. Theres more for you to do. _I sighed. Nope. I can't relax.

_Why Jeb? Why do you keep this going? _The famous no-answer response. I opened my eyes and looked about. The sun had risen, meaning, the kids were up and time for us to move.

I jumped out of the tree and flew to the cave. Poor Ig, he had to handle the questions and whines. I landed inside the cave and all at once, everyone was on top of me, asking questions. I watched as my Flock tugged on my wings and my shirt. I smiled to myself. Yep, my flock. I looked up for Fang. He was standing off aways. As always.

"Max, where did you go?" My little Angel asked as she pulled on my shirt.

"Went for a Fly." I said, rubbing her heard. "Did everyone eat yet?" I asked. I got four yeses and one from total and a nod from Fang. I nodded. "Good, So whaddya say we get a move on?"

"Where to, Max?" Total asked.

"I don't know. Where do you guys want to go?"

"Paris!" Nudge jumped up, excitedly.

"We were there already, Nudge. Besides, I would rather stay out of the European countries for now." I sighed.

"What about―" I heard Gasman start but the infamous Voice came back.

_Head north to Canada, Max. _

_Uh, Why?_

_Your destiny awaits there. _

_Then no._

"How about we head to Hawaii?" I suggested. That quieted them.

"Uh, Max, Those are Islands―" Iggy started but drawled off.

"I know. So how about it? Vote? Nudge?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Ooh I can't."

"Angel? Gazzy?"

"Yeah!" They yelled together.

"Ig?"

"Uh, yea, sure I guess."

"Fang?"

"Whatever."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Total barked, literally. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, we couldn't forget Total."

"Good. I say we go. The Islands have so much culture."

"Well, alright. Hawaiian Islands here we come." I said, "Pack up real quick. It's going to be a long flight."

The kids sauntered off to their packs; Nudge speaking excitedly, to Angel, who just nodded her head; Iggy mumbling to the hyperactive Gasman; Fang silent as always.

So an hour later, we were on the road again. Or, in the air again. Every now and then, I'd sneak a look at Fang. He was flying by Iggy. Black wings flapped gracefully. Since last night, he hasn't a word to me today. I guess, he has forgot what happened between us. Not like the kisses mattered or anything. Stupid teenage emotions. I tell you, I can handle the school, Itex, Erasers and Flyboys but not teenage emotions.

I felt a couple feathers brush against my arm and turned to look.

"Angel." I smiled.

"Hey Max." She smiled to me. "Nudge wants to know if we can sleep in a hotel tonight." I smiled and looked back at Nudge. She was busy chattering to Iggy, who nodded intently. Those two were getting closer by the day. I'm telling you, teenage hormones. It's warping everyone. Thank God Angel and Gazzy are still to young.

"What am I too young for?" Angel asked. I blushed.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Angel." She frowned a bit then turned her pleading eyes.

"So, can we?" I'd almost forgotten.

_Max, you need to focus on your destiny. _Ah, Jeb's uncanny input.

_Uh, no thanks. I told you, I'm done. No more super Max. _Yep. Take that _dad._

_Maximum Ride_―

_Look _Dad_ I'm not doing it anymore. I'm taking the Flock to relax. That means, no more butting in on my thoughts, no more interjections about _Destiny_, which I make, not you, and no more, Save the world, Max Crap. I. Am. Done._ Haha, I won. No more voice.

"Sure, Angel, we'll sleep in a hotel tonight." I smile sweetly. Yep, this Maximum Ride is done with the whole save the world. If it blows up, then who cares, as long as the Flock and I are together, nothing matters.

_Maximum, you are going to regret this dearly. _And just like that, Jeb didn't talk to me for the next couple of weeks. Which was great, until I realized what I had done. But, of course I can't skip the whole story and tell you then end, That would ruin it!

I felt a couple gazes on me, I shrugged. Usually, they'd, meaning the flock, would have to fight me to a hotel, but lets just say I was feeling generous.

"Oh, my Gosh, seriously Max? We can stay in a hotel tonight? Have warm food? Can we get pizza, I love pizza. You know pizza is such a strange―" I sighed and forced a smile on my face.

"Yes, Nudge, Hotel, pizza, everything." I rolled my eyes. Man, I must be insane.

"Oh my gosh, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Nudge fly up to catch with me and hugged me, tightly, I should add.

"Nudge... Lack...of...air..." She muttered a small 'sorry' and flew back by Iggy.

_Teenage hormones. _Everything goes back to them. What is the world going to be like? I rolled my eyes again. Yep. This is the life. Running from Destiny, Falling in love with Fang, Flying, Being with the Kids... Wait, back track here. Did I just say Falling in love with Fang? Uh-oh. I did. Crap. I looked over at Angel. Theres no way she didn't hear my thoughts. She looked over at me and smiled.

"What's up Max?" She asked, too innocently in my opinion. I sighed, well, what was the worst she could do, tell Fang? Uh-oh. I'm in trouble.

"Nothing Sweety, just whatever you heard in my head," I paused, that sounded so weird. "Don't tell anyone." I finished. She smiled and nodded.

"Ma-ax?" Nudge called to me. I turned my head again in answer.

"Are we going to land soon? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry!" Gazzy said and then laughed with Iggy.

"That's not true." She frowned at Gazzy.  
"Let's face it, Nudge, you'd eat 24/7 if you could." Iggy said. Nudge pouted.

"Thats not..." She paused then thought better. "Well, yea, ok it is, but still―"

"Don't worry Nudge, I'm right there with you." Total said, peaking out of Iggy's pack. Nudge brightened and smiled.

"Thanks Total."

"Alright, now that's over with. Eh, how about we wait until we cross the border?" I asked, hoping it would throw her off some.

"What border, Max? I'm starved. And, my wings are starting to hurt. And, oh hey, look at all the hawks down there. Oh, gosh, Iggy, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Really, hawks huh. What kind?" I turned away from their conversation, silently thanking any god that was out there to grace us with Iggy, and all his distract-Nudge abilities.

I was so glad that I didn't have to save anything more until I deemed it was necessary. I guess hey all sensed that I wasn't feeling very talkative, not like I was normally anyway.

_In a about a half hour_, I told myself. _A half hour and then we're on the Mexican Border._ I can't tell you how get it felt to not have Erasers chasing us, or having Mad scientist scheming against us, and to have that tracking chip out of me. It felt so, well, so home-free. I felt my stomach making noises, alerting me that I hadn't eaten all day and that if I didn't get food inside me soon, my body was going to reject me in some hard way. I'd probably pass out. Eh, the least of my worries, when your a human-avian hybrid on the run from mad scientist in whitecoats, but hey, who's counting here.

Angel stayed by my side the rest of the flight. Fang hung off to the side, surveying everything and everyone, in case one of us dropped from the sky. God, I loved that kid. Gasman was flying close to Iggy and Nudge, every once and a why letting go his gifts, (I was so glad I was upwind), Iggy's face told me so. Nudge still chattered to Iggy about the landscape, and other details. Man, that girl loved to talk. Iggy was hanging on every word. Once in a while, I would look back and he would have a smile on his face. I'm so glad he stayed. He was so vital to this flock, everyone was. I felt myself smile, feeling pride that I had such a great flock and each member was special to me.

I watched, out of the corner of my eye, Angel peak at Fang. Ah, I knew that girl would tell him something. It's not like it mattered. Well, it did, but, I can't stay mad at her, my angel. She's just so cute. I felt the smile droop. Maybe things would get better between us, Fang and I. I, oh lets face it. I hoped that we'd get together.

At that time, I felt someone's gaze on me. It was different from the feeling I had felt in the woods, this one was more, more welcoming. I looked around to see who it was. I knew it had to be one of the flock. I wasn't Gazzy, Nudge of Iggy. I looked at Angel, and it wasn't her. So it was Fang, but I was nervous to meet his gaze, after just thinking about him. Just my luck, I'd blush and there does Maximum Ride's pride.

Ok, I thought. I can do this. I can fight off ugly wolfs and whitecoats, I can face Fang without blushing. I gained enough courage and looked to him. I swear, My breath hitched. I could hear my heart pound against my ribcage. I hoped no one else could hear it. We locked gazes for a minute but then he turned away. I knew my face fell. There was no doubt about it, no matter how much I hoped, how much I wished, we couldn't be together. I doesn't like me, Angel must have read wrong.

"Max?" I heard the little voice break through my thoughts.

"Yeah, Sweety?" I quirked my eye, watching her, and hiding my emotions, almost as good as Fang.

"I'm hungry." She shyly said. I looked back at the rest of my flock. They were tired and hungry. I looked back out to the sky, noting the scenery and time change. I had been so lost in thought, I lost track of time. Not a good thing. What was with me? The sun was setting, casting red and orange hues, that mixed with the graying clouds of the dying sun.

"Alright. We'll land as soon as we find a spot to." I raised my voice so the whole flock could hear me. "Got it?" I asked. I saw several nods and got many looks of relief, mainly from the littler ones.


	4. Chapter 4

RogueSummersLover: I know its short, but so is Patterson's chapters. Besides, I'm working on two more chapters. Disclaimer. Patterson owns all.

**Maximum Ride**

To Choose or not to Choose, that is the Question.

Chapter 4

Fang glanced at Max occasionally. What was wrong with her? Obviously it was something because she never said yes that much to Nudge, or in any other form of 'fun'. This was different. Something was up with her and he had no clue. To Nudge? She must be going insane. Well, more insane then any human-avian hybrid that had to handle a group of kids and a dog and was attacked every day by crazed scientists who wanted to blow the world to smithereens. That's a mouthful, Fang thought.

He watched her again, studying her; her features, her eyes as they closed to feel the air whip at them, her hair as it flew behind her, creating a small blond wave at the base of her neck, her mouth as it pouted when she was deep in thought. He studied each of her features, analyzing, and contemplating.

He watched as her brows furrowed, physically showing she was in thought. Was it the voice? Was it herself? He didn't know, but he felt concerned. Her brows hardly knitted together, just when she was deep in thought and troubling her.

She must have felt someone, which was him, staring at her, because she turned and looked around cautiously, glancing at each member then finally at him. He held her gaze for a few moments and felt something shift inside of him. Fang broke the gaze and quickly turned his head in the opposite direction, hoping to hide the blush that was beginning to form at the base of his neck. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw her crestfallen expression. Great, he sighed. He managed to hurt the girl he cared for again.

It wasn't like he wanted to, he loved her for god sakes. It was just...just his nature. Ever since he was little, he had to hide behind a facade, hide his emotions from everyone just so they couldn't find his weakness. That was the only way he could protect himself, still protect himself and the others.

But why should he avoid Max? He trusted her, with his life. Why keep his guard around her? He didn't have to, but it was just so hard to let it down. After years and years of keeping it up, there was no way he could just drop it, forget about it. There was still danger out there, Flyboys, and who knows what else.

_I think its because you're scared. _A tiny voice entered his mind. His head shot up. Since when could Angel read his mind. He was always protective so she couldn't.

_Angel, what are you doing? _Fang asked, cautious, and quickly blocked all thoughts from his head. He peaked at the little girl that flew next to Max. She smiled secretly, and whispered into his head.

_She loves you, Fang. _He nearly stopped flying in mid air. Clearly, that had surprised him. She what? Loved him? Why?

_She what? _Angel laughed and said nothing more to him. Frowning, he turned away from her, lost in his own thoughts. Why? When did she? How did she? What possessed her to love him? He couldn't help it, he felt a smile form on his lips. That made him feel special, but he'd never admit that to anyone. _Max loves me. _He felt his heart jump a beat.

It wasn't everyday that you heard your best friend loves you.

"Hey, Fang, is it just me, or is Max acting weird?" Iggy came up from behind him. So it wasn't just him. You can always count on the blind one to feel changes.

"No, I feel it too." He sighed. Something was wrong with his Max and he was going to find out. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Roguesummerslover: Hey everyone, I'm back. Lol. It's been waaay to long, right. I've been in Florida for the past month. And I'm back now. Just letting you all know I'm alive and kicking and still writing. Here's chapter 5. R+R, please.

Maximum Ride:

To Choose or not to Choose, that is the Question.

Chapter 5

I watched the changing scenery change from desolate forests to small adobe brick houses. It amazed me how different countries where from each other. American was... was.. so rich, Mexico was more poor, and the European countries was a mixture of it all, it seemed anyway. Maybe the people don't change. At least its always been like that. Learn to trust one, and it'll bite you in the―

"Max, its so different here." Gasman said, clearly confused by how contrary Mexico was from the States.

"I know. I kind of, like it." I whispered back, but the words never reached him from the wind in our ears. I looked over to Fang, knowing it was futile, and he wouldn't be looking back at me. "Let's land then." I yelled so the kids could hear over the wind. Nudge yelled in excitement. Angel and Gazzy exchanged glances. Iggy frowned, concentrating on the task at hand. Fang said nothing, and didn't acknowledge me, again. I was getting so tired of this game. If he wants to be Mr. Silent, then two can play it at that game. I won't admit how much that hurt me but, I will say that I won't be confessing anytime soon.

We landed in a neat enough formation. No one got hurt, which was a bonus. Gasman stayed pretty close to me. He was afraid, of what I'll never know. He's an eight year old boy, anything is scary at that age. I have to admit, he's seen way too much for his age. Hell, all of us have.

I felt a hand slip into my own and looked; it was Angel.

"What's a matter, Angel?" I asked, concerned.

"Why are you hurting?" She looked up. That's my girl, always picking the opportune moment, not.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

"Max, Where are we going? I'm hungry and thirsty, " Nudge whined. "Is there a hotel by? I hope its a big one. Like those ones on tv that have indoor pools and ..." She rambled on.

"Yes Nudge, we'll find a place to sleep. And then we'll find food." I rolled my eyes.

We continued to walk for a while until we came across a small village. The people wore large hats and smiled, welcoming us. I sighed, I hoped one of them spoke English. The school never programed us to learn Spanish, thats for sure. Jeb, like he was around long enough. In case you readers don't get that, that was sarcasm.

I asked around to see if anyone spoke English. Of course, everyone asked looked at us like we were mutant freaks, not that we aren't. It took us a long time to find someone who could speak something. He was all smiles and laughs.

"Hotel?" I asked, hoping he understood.

"_Si, si. _Up, that way." He pointed to the right. "Come, I take you. Very nice people. They take you in." His choppy English made everyone smile, even cold-as-stone, Fang. He was nice enough and didn't notice our wings, bonus.

"Thank you." I rubbed my neck and smiled at the man. After he ushered us to walk with him, hand waving to every person that passed, the man talked to me. This guy had a mouth, and it was worse than Nudge's. I had the biggest urge to smack my head against a brick wall. Why did I always get stuck with the ones that never shut up? Why me? What did I do?

We followed the man and his mouth on a very broken up road. I mean we've seen worse roads, but this was pebbles and rocks, no pavement, and certainly no potholes. It hurt my feet to walk on the road, but I had to cope. If we were going to be around this people for a while, we had to act like them. I don't think anyone was pleased with that fact.

We passed houses, tons of them. I'm not sure you could call them houses. They looked like little cottages caked with mud. Every house we passed had an open door way, two open windows and a small hay-like roof. Some were nicer and well built. Others seemed to show poverty. It made me grateful that we had each other and had been spoiled with my credit card. We didn't have to worry about anything, except for saving the world and staying together. These people had to worry everyday about food and water. I almost wanted to cry. If Fang wasn't there, I would've. I could almost see why the School wanted to purify the world. Oh man, please don't tell anyone I said that.

After walking on the make-shift road and passing several houses, the man stopped us in front of a huge apartment-like home. I stared at it, wide-eyed. It looked homely, but still caked with mud. Instead of hay for a roof, the building had red mud. It was surprising. I liked it. It reminded me of the houses in New Mexico and Arizona, of Ella's and mom's home.

"Come, come. Inside." He pulled on my sleeve and for an instant I thought I saw Fang tense, but then it was gone. I followed, half dragged, inside.

It was dark inside and it took a few seconds for our eyes to adjust to the light difference. I looked around and saw a desk with a bell on top. Heh, so much for class. Like I care about class, look at me! I'm a dirty, hasn't-taken-a-shower-in-a-while, raggedy-clothed, girl. And the rest of them aren't much better. I'm telling you, this hotel looked way better than the whole sleeping in the dirt or cave.

"Hola, buenos dias, senorita." The older lady smiled down at me from the desk. I didn't even hear her step in, but maybe Iggy did.

"Hi, Can you speak English?" I asked, a little unsure.

"Que? No hablo ingles." I sighed, then turned to the man who had helped us here. "Can you help?"

"Yes, yes." He smiled.

Thank god for this man because if we didn't have him, we'd be lost. Big time.

"Can you ask the lady if she has four rooms?" I crossed my finger behind my back, hoping and praying that she did, because, I wasn't ready to share another room with Fang. They talked together for a moment. I understood about one word and that was my worst nightmare at this moment. It couldn't even compare to the school's dog crates. Well, maybe I was just being to dramatic, but still.

The man turned back to us with a sad, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, only have three rooms." I sighed and tried to hide my disappointment. I looked back at the flock. Angel and Nudge had that determined look. I knew by that look that they wanted to be in the same room. Iggy and Gazzy were already talking of taking apart hair dyers and such for their bombs. I knew this was going to happen. I wasn't even going to spare Fang a look, because I knew he was smirking. He always got a kick out of embarrassing me. I turned back to the man.

"Thank you very much. Please tell her thank you and we'll take the rooms." I mustered together my most authoritative voice. He nodded and and went back to talking to the lady at the counter. While they were talking, I went through my pack to find my Maximum Ride credit card — thank god the lady new how to work it with the American money. It came in handy, I'll have to give Jeb that much credit.

The man finally turned to me.

"The rooms down the hall. Numbers 101, 102 and 103. The keys."

"Thanks." I took the keys from him. Oh man. We would have been in deep trouble if we didn't run into him. I guess there are some people who counter act the horrible. Maybe, the world is worth saving... No, never mind that. I'm done with it. No more thinking. Zip. Nada.

"You welcome. Enjoy the stay." He said as he moved to go out. When nobody else said anything, I shot every body a stern look, the Maximum Ride look. It meant business. It was almost kind of funny the shocked look on their faces. They quick jumped and said thank you. I nodded telling them that it was ok now.

The man left and the woman at the desk smiled and pointed the direction we should go. I nodded to show my appreciation. I lead the way and the flock followed. The hallway was just as empty as the lobby. It was mostly dark except for the small spots on the walls that held small lantern-like lights. They were pretty cool looking.

We passed many rooms before we stopped at 101. Iggy and Gazzy stepped up and took the key from my hand.

"No bombs, no explosives, and definitely, no messing with the electrical appliances." I said. I hoped they would listen. They never did when it came to the other hotels. I knew I shouldn't hold my breath that they would listen to me this time.

"Yea, whatever, Max." Gazzy sniffed, clearly offended. Oh well. He'd get over it.

I waited until they were inside before I moved onto the next room. I gave the key to Nudge.

"Don't make too much noise, girls." Ya, such the mother I am. They happily went in, and there wasn't a comment from Nudge, surprisingly. All the kids were inside their own rooms. That left Fang and I alone.

I didn't say anything as I opened the door. I could feel Fang staring at me, but I refused to meet his gaze.

"What, No witty comment?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, yea, Fang, don't talk too much." I smiled. Ha, score one for Max. He grunted and I had to laugh. We surveyed the room, walking around.

It wasn't a bad room. It was certainly better than a cave. The room was tiny with a twin sized bed and a small couch. There was one huge quilt covering the bed. It had a homely feel to it. I suppose it was homemade. _Remind me to get me one of those blankets. _I silently told myself.

The couch was small, but big enough for one person. It was a rustic color, golden brown. Stains were all over, covering it like poka-dots.

The lighting was the same as the hallways. In the corner of the room, toward the back, there was a small kitchenette, with a sink and a half-sized refrigerator.

On the other side of the room, there was one large window. It was huge, big enough to fit one of us through. That was good. In case anything happened, we had an easy escape route.

The bathroom was on the far left wall. It was tiny. Just enough room for the toilet, sink, mirror and a tub. There were rust stains on the drains. The mirror had a cloudy appearance. Not bad, except the bathroom. It could use work, but I found the room cozy. I didn't know about Fang or the others, but I liked it.

"I'm going to wash up." I said, walking toward the bathroom. I didn't wait to hear his response. I'm not sure I wanted to.

After taking a short bath, I stood in front of the mirror. I had a towel on, duh you perverts. I combed out my hair with my fingers. Who has time to get a brush when you're on the run. Not me. Nudge always complained, but I didn't see the need of a brush.

I stared into the mirror, assessing myself. It wasn't everyday I got to see myself in the mirror. My dirty blond hair, meshed to my face now, was still in tangles and was growing long again. The last time I had gotten it cut was way back in New York.

I sighed, maybe I'll take everyone to get their hair cuts when we arrived in Hawaii. I figure a couple days flight and we'll be in tropical heaven. I can't wait to see the volcanoes and the beaches. What can I say? Us wing kids watched a lot of tv back when Jeb was still with us, yes that included the National Geographic Channel. It was bound to happen, especially with all those bird specials.

My eyes were puffy and red. Knowing me, I probably got soap in them. I suddenly felt sick. Nausea crashed over me, sending me reeling. I fell to the floor and crawled to the toilet. I never got sick. The scientists made me that way, all of us. You know the story, we're supposed to be greater than the human race, so that means no sickness for us. Something was wrong and I didn't know what.

I learned over the toilet and watched the food from the past two days fall into it. For the next five minutes, I dry heaved and nearly cried. After the first blow, there was nothing left in me. I sighed and leaned against the wall until I felt my body calm down.

That was not something I wanted to do again. Ever. Finally, I was calm again and was able to stand. Thank god I remembered to bring my pack with me. The last time I'd forgotten it, I had to get Angel to tell Fang to bring it for me. Not a pretty memory.

I got dressed and looked into the mirror again. A face stared back at me. It wasn't my own, well, it was, but warped. Long, pointy fangs protruding from the dark pink lips. The pink, flushed cheeks were covered by thick brown hair. The nose, replaced with a long horrid snout. The eyes stared back at me with such coldness. The me in the mirror snarled and pulled back her lips to show more teeth.

I screamed, long, loud and hard. I had never screamed that loud or hard in my life, not even at the school or fighting the erasers or even with the whole Itex thing in Germany. I shout my mouth, after realizing that I had alerted the flock and made them upset, something I didn't need to do. I knew they heard and a second later, the door was shoved open and out of the corner of my eye Fang shoved his way over to me.

"What happened?" He asked, short and sweet. I turned wilded eyed to him.

"Her." I, shaking with the sight I'd just seen, pointed to the mirror. "She's back." I muttered.


End file.
